A Wedding of Disaster
by marauderluverz
Summary: It's a year after the war, and Remus and Tonks are still alive. Yay! Now, Tonks decides that she wants to have a proper wedding and nothing can go wrong, right? 2nd in my Wedding series, may stand alone. Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is the second story in my Wedding series that all started with "A Wedding to Remember" about James and Lily's wedding. If you haven't read it yet plz do._** **_Plz review. Thanx!!!_**

A Wedding of Disaster

Prologue:

It had been a year since the defeat of Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts, and contrary to popular belief, most of those people who were previously believed dead were able to be revived. Including a certain Remus Lupin and his lovely wife Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

Chapter 1:

Tonks was in the bathroom of her and Remus' small apartment. She was drying her shoulder-length pink hair with a towel. Although it wasn't quite what she wanted, Remus had persuaded her to where her hair in what he said was a "girl fashion." Tonks smiled at the thought of him stumbling over his words trying not to offend her. Then she frowned at another thought. This thought had been pestering her as of recent.

"Dora, are you almost down in there?" Remus called.

Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Coming Remus," she called. Tonks smirked and scrunched up her wet towel into a ball.

She exited the bathroom with an innocent look plastered on her face, she held the towel behind her back, making sure he couldn't see it.

Remus was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, he looked so exhausted.

Tonks smirked and chucked the ball at his face. There was a muffled cry as the wet towel smacked his face. Tonks started cracking up as Remus tossed the towel onto the floor and raised an eyebrow at her.

She threw herself onto the bed next to him.

"Remus, I've been thinking." She said quietly.

"Uh oh," Remus replied, smiling.

Tonks rolled onto her stomach, "Remus, I mean it. We need to talk about something."

"All right, then what is this something that we need to talk about?"

"Uh, well, Remus I want us to – uh – get married." Remus looked confused, "Nymphadora, we _are_ married."

"I mean I want a real wedding. You know, now that we're not stressing about a war and everything," Tonks said quickly, dreading his answer.

"Y'know, Dora? I think that's a great idea." He said smiling.

"Really?" she asked looking hopeful.

Remus nodded. Tonks grabbed his face and kissed his mouth.

"Great! I'll start planning everything right away."

Remus smiled, happy to see how enthusiastic his wife was about this. "I just hope it all goes smoothly."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have finally been able to update due to some reviews and inspiration. THis chapter is dedicated to NymphadoraTonks-RemusLupin who recently reviewed and got me to write more. :)  
Sorry it's still short, hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter longer. Plz review so I can update soon. :)  
**

Chapter 2:

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting around her kitchen table with Ginny and Hermione, planning her wedding. Both girls were excited because they had not been able to attend the first one. Tonks had invited them both over to help with the wedding plans, but when they arrived she had sat them down to tell them her news.

"Ginny, Hermione, I was wondering if you both would be my bridesmaids?" she asked.

Ginny nodded her head vigorously and Hermione squealed. "We'd love to!" she exclaimed.

Tonks hugged them both before opening the binder she had on the table. It had tons of papers, page protectors, and labeled dividers.

"How long have you been working on this?" Hermione asked, flipping through the pages.

Tonks blushed, "Since I was fifteen." she replied sheepishly.

Ginny smiled. "So where do we begin?"

Tonks flipped open to a page marked dress. "This is the dress I want." she said pointing to a magazine picture that had been pasted to the page. The dress was mid-calf length and had a ball gown look to the skirt. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline, and around the waist was wrapped a hot pink ribbon. Along the bodice were tiny pink teardrop decorations. Overall the dress was breathtaking.

"Oh, Tonks!" Ginny gushed.

Hermione was speechless.

Tonks smiled, "I'm hoping we can find it. I think the shop might still be open, I found the dress a few years ago."

Ginny nodded. "Hermione and I can go look for it tomorrow. Right, Mione?"

Hermione agreed, "Of course. What else do we need?"

Tonks was so grateful to have the two of them helping her, she wasn't sure how she would get anything done without them.

That night when Remus got home from work, Tonks was sitting in Teddy's room watching her little one and a half year old sleep. "Isn't he darling?" she asked when she heard Remus enter the room.

Remus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife, "He gets that from his mother." he whispered.

Tonks sighed, leaning into her husband's embrace. Then she remembered what she needed to talk to him about and pulled away. She grabbed his hands and pulled him toward their bedroom.

"What is it, Dora?" he asked.

"We have to discuss wedding plans!"

Remus couldn't help sighing, "I had a really long day at work, and I'd really just like to shower and go to sleep." he told her.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, then when her husband did not give in she agreed.

Remus kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom.

Tonks waited until she heard the shower turn on before opening the bathroom door.

"So," she shouted to be heard over the water.

She heard Remus let out a shout of surprise. "Dora!" he growled.

"We need to discuss wedding colors," she continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"I'm trying to take a shower!"

"I was thinking maybe pink and gold."

"Nymphadora!"

"You know, pink because it's my favorite color and gold because you were in Gryffindor."

She heard a low growl from the shower but disregarded it.

"I was gonna say red but you know how that clashes-"

"NYMPHADORA! Get out of this bathroom!"

Tonks let out a squeak and ran out of the bathroom.

By the time Remus was out of the shower and dressed, his wife was lying in bed pretending to be asleep.

"Dora?" he whispered as he slid into bed next to her. "Are you awake?"

"No," she mumbled with her face against her pillow.

Remus chuckled to himself, and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Look, I'm not mad about the shower thing, I was just tired."

Tonks figured he seemed safe enough and rolled over to look at him. "You're sure? I mean, I wasn't trying to annoy you. I just needed help and thought it might be my only chance."

"Can it please wait till tomorrow? I have the day off." he pleaded.

Tonks sighed, then leaned up and kissed her husband on his lips, "Okay, good night. Love you."

Remus smiled as his beautiful wife cuddled against his chest. Soon enough he could feel her breathing slow down and knew she was asleep, but for some reason he still couldn't sleep.

He shook Tonks awake.

"Huh?" she muttered sleepily. "What?"

"Pink and gold sounds good." Remus answered. And with that he rolled over and fell asleep.

Tonks mentally cursed him for waking her up because it took her an hour to fall back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day Remus was given his first job: choosing his groomsmen. So he planned to meet with Harry and Ron for lunch at a nearby café.

"Hi Remus," Harry greeted as he and Ron sat down at the table next to Remus.

"Hey, Harry, Ron." he replied.

They all ordered their food and then Ron turned to Remus, "So what's this we've heard from the girls about a wedding?" he asked.

Remus smiled. "Well, Dora got the idea in her head for us to have a real wedding and I told her we could. So we are planning it."

Harry smiled. It was good to see Remus happy, and a wedding seemed like a great idea.

"How can we help?" Harry asked as the waitress returned with their food.

"Well, I was hoping you both would be my groomsmen."

"Sure, Remus," Harry answered and Ron nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione were keeping their promise to Tonks by using the next day to look for her dream dress.

They walked the streets of London looking for the shop address that Tonks had given them.

"Thirteen, fifteen, seventeen," Ginny read off the shop numbers as they walked, "Here we are nineteen! This is it. Madame Pinx' Wedding Gown Emporium."

Hermione stepped up and opened the door, a pink ribbon tied a small bell to the inside of the door handle. The bell made a small tinkling sound as they entered the shop. A round woman wearing a bright pink apron over her clothes, hurried over to the girls.

"Hello, dears, what can I help you with?" she asked. The woman's graying frizzy hair was tied up in a bun behind her head, and her glasses sat atop her head. She had rosy cheeks, wore no make-up, and had a huge smile.

Hermione smiled. "Hello, ma'am. We're actually here for a friend of ours. She's going to be getting married and is looking for a dress she found in this shop a few years ago."

"Well, which dress was it?"

Ginny pulled out the picture of the dress, she had been carrying in her pocket. "It's this one."

The woman took the picture and placed her glasses on her nose so she could look at the picture properly.

"Oh, I remember this one. I haven't made it in at least a year," she told them.

Hermione and Ginny frowned. "Oh, dear." Hermione sighed.

"But," the shop owner continued, "I think I could make it for a special occasion such as this."

"Thank you so much!" Ginny exclaimed. "Tonks will be so happy."

Hermione nodded.

"When would she like to come in to be measured?" the woman asked.

"Um, could she come by tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

The woman nodded and pulled a small planner out of the pocket of her apron, she made a note and then closed it and put it away. "Very well then, I look forward to seeing you again."

**A/N: Sorry it is so short. :( Plz don't be angry! I promise a longer chapter next time. :) Plz r&r so I can update again soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day, Tonks and Andromeda met both Hermione and Ginny, at the store. They all greeted each other with hugs, before going inside the store.

The woman from the day before, looked up as they entered. "Welcome back," she told them.

"Hi, I'm Tonks." Tonks introduced herself, "And this is my mum, Andromeda."

"Hello, I'm Madame Pinx, and I have some very good news about that dress you asked for." the older woman told her.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

She nodded. "After you stopped by, I began looking around the shop's storage closet, and found something. The exact dress you were looking for. We could see how it fits, and maybe we'll just be able to alter it for you."

Tonks couldn't believe her luck! Madame Pinx brought out the dress and it was exactly what Tonks had imagined it would be like. And once she tried it on, it was even better. It fit her like she had hoped, and as she stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room she couldn't take her eyes off of herself.

"Should we go show the others?" Madame Pinx asked.

Tonks nodded, "I guess so."

They exited the fitting room and headed back out to the other three. When Andromeda saw her daughter, she cried. Ginny and Hermione couldn't stop smiling.

"You look beautiful." her mother told her.

Tonks smiled at her mum, "It's everything I hoped it would be."

Madame Pinx took Tonks measurements and noted the few areas that needed to be adjusted, before they left the store.

"It should be ready in two weeks, will that work?" she asked.

Tonks nodded, "Sounds great."

That night Remus and Tonks sat down together to continue their planning. They had Teddy playing in his playpen, while they sat on the couch.

"How did you fitting go?" Remus asked.

Tonks smiled, "It went really well. The dress should be ready in two weeks, a whole week before the wedding."

"And am I allowed to see this dress before the wedding?" he teased.

"Nope, and if you even try to see it, I will hex you into oblivion." she threatened.

Remus laughed. "Point made. I surrender."

Tonks leaned up and kissed her husband. "Good."

"So, have you thought about where you want to have the wedding, because we need to make sure we get out the invitations this week."

Tonks shrugged, "Well, it can't be anywhere too fancy, because they're probably already booked up, but maybe a smaller place would have something available."

Remus nodded, "All right."

Tonks opened her wedding binder, and turned to a section on venues. "We could try this place." she said pointing to a picture that was taped next to a name. "It's small but really nice, and not too expensive."

"Sounds perfect. Let's give them a call."

Half an hour later, everything was set. It had been relatively easy to arrange, since their guest list was so small. So once it was settled, they sat down and began filling out invitations. After the first ten, Tonks smiled, "I'm glad we don't have to do too many of these, my hand is already cramping up."

And Remus couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
